The Measure of a Non Human
by The Storyteller of Dreams
Summary: Why is it always a human that falls into mangas? Why must they be from Earth? This is the story of a robot from Celivai who falls into One Piece. NO OCXCANON CHARACTER!


Title: The Measure of a Non-Human

Summary: Why is it always a human that falls into mangas? Why must they be from Earth? This is the story of a robot from Celivai who falls into One Piece. NO OCXCANON CHARACTER!

Character(s): Franky, Strawhat Pirates

Genre: General/Friendship

My own take on the cliché OC-Falls-Into-One Piece story. Just at it said on the summary, the OC will be a robot from Celivai, a magically and technologically advanced world on the brink of a world war. In that world, no one knows about One Piece.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or the song sung here.

**WARNING!** This story will **loosely follow canon** and there **will be** some AU parts as you will soon see. Sometimes the order of events will be different from canon. **HOWEVER**, important plot points (Marineford War, the timeskip, etc) will remain **unchanged**. This is because I believe that when you add a character in, it will change some things. After all, the character has to do _something_ or it'll be the same as reading the manga, which will make this fic boring.

-(X)-

"_Will this one work?"_

**ACTIVATING CORE**

"_It better works! The Council of Defense is threatening to pull out on us if it doesn't!"_

**GET READY TO START SEQUENCE**

"_I think those old farts need to take a chill pill. Something as delicate this takes time."_

**DOWNLOADING VOICE DATA**

"_Which we don't have, idiot! Silvegand is on the verge of war, remember numbskull!"_

**DOWNLOADING SING DATA**

"_I know, I know! Jeez, you don't need to be a bitch about this!"_

**CHECKING ALL PARAMETERS**

"_Both of you calm down! Look, the subject is waking up!"_

**START SEQUENCE COMPLETE**

_The first thing it noticed was the bright light. It dilated its pupils to adjust to the lighting. Then, it noticed the trio of scientists surrounding it. A file popped up and it recognized that they were its creators._

_One of its creators examined it up and down. He then said in a clinically detached voice._

"_Welcome to the world, Soundbot 10."_

0o0

By Hi Hikari No Kaze

The Measure of a Non-Human

Chapter 1: Fade To White

0o0

She was awoken from her memory replay by the beeping alarm clock on her nightstand.

A hand automatically moved to silence the clock. However, she didn't move from where she laid on the bed.

Soundbots are robots and robots don't have dreams. Instead, during their recharge cycles they have memory replays. She felt ironic that on the day of her deactivation she had a replay of when she was 'born'.

But that's illogical. She's a robot and robots weren't made to _feel._

Eventually, she moved away from her white bed. Everything in her room was sterile white. White walls, white ceilings, white floors, white, white, white. The only thing that didn't fit in was herself with her black hair and gold eyes. If she took a moment to notice the whiteness surrounding her, she would feel disturbed.

Which is why she didn't stop and noticed.

For some reason, she was feeling sluggish today. This was why it took longer than usual to get dressed. Perhaps it was because today was the day she would be deactivated? But that didn't make any sense. It shouldn't matter what day it was today. She was programmed to do everything with peak performance.

Yet, when the scientists arrived she was still putting on her tie. The arrival of those scientists hastened her and a minute later she stood at attention in front of them. Silently, she waited for her orders.

Both scientists were frowning at her, the Sygil scientist, a humanoid, black-feathered avian, muttered that her efficiency was dropping while the other scientist, a Huahua, a short, bipedal dog tsked at her.

"Soundbot 10, as scheduled you will be deactivated today." The Huahua said.

The Sygil spoke up. "However, the Council of Defense and Board of Executives will give you one more chance to demonstrate you ability."

"It goes without saying that if you failed again, deactivation is assured." The humanoid avian said, her glasses glinting in the lighting. "We will strip you off your Core and dispose of you."

Take away her Core? She had known the procedures for deactivation, but the thought of taking away her Core brought a cold feeling to her body. This completely baffled her as it has nothing to do with the ambient room temperature.

The Core was the heart, energy source and one of the two central processors of a Soundbot. The other central processor was her brain. It was a marvel of technology and magic, as it is the first known source of artificial magical affinity. However, because it was made by a mix if magic and science, it's a delicate and difficult task to remove. Rumors had it that it was also painful for the bot. Either way, the slightest mistake could range from a disastrous explosion to turning into a frog and she doesn't want either to happen.

Again, an illogical sentiment. She wasn't made to want or have opinions.

"Do you understand?" the Huahua asked.

She nodded.

"Good, then we will proceed to the practice room." The Sygil said in clipped tones, turning around in a swirl of white robes and leading them away.

She and the Huahua followed her. Behind her, the door smoothly slid shut without a sound and made it appeared as if there was never a room in the first place. She hoped by the end of the day she would return.

A foolish thought. Robots don't hope.

0o0

The practice room was currently a clearing with various construction items that came from the earth and wide open spaces. She was a frequent visitor of the room, but it had always changed its environment every time she entered it. She didn't know what its true looks were. The last time she came here, it was a large white room with an elaborate labyrinth.

It was obvious that the scattered planks and nails and open air was to appeal to her artificial affinity. Her creators told her that her given affinity was Air and Earth and that her magic should be Sound and Construction. The scattered construction items and open space should help her use her magic and gathered more nature spirits.

A person's affinity was directly linked to their type of magic. If someone has a Fire affinity, they may be able to use Explosion or Burning magic. A person could only have two affinities and two magic types at the same time and they can't be changed. Affinity and type were determined the day you were born. Neither affinity nor magic type could grow stronger, but a person may grow more creative in using them or find a more efficient way to get the nature spirits to do their bidding.

She looked around the field. Maybe she could finally see those ever elusive nature spirits? But she didn't see any glowing balls of purple and green, Air and Earth spirits respectively. She felt something heavy settled in her Core while at the same time she felt it flared up with _something_. She promptly put both away from her mind, even if it only stopped it for a bit.

She couldn't give a name to this _thing_ she experienced every now and then. She guessed it was emotions but she was most likely wrong.

In Celivai, practically everyone could see nature spirits. This meant that they could use magic, that they could Sing. In a world where almost anybody could Sing, those who couldn't were considered a disgrace, shameful.

And it would seemed that she would be the tenth in line of that failure.

But she would try her hardest not to.

**Soundbot**

**Generation 2**

**Code 1-0**

**Stage Name: Tenthai Aria**

**Activating Sing App**

The speaker overhead said. "Soundbot 10, you may proceed."

She Sang.

_I was alone…_

_You extended your hand and gave it to me_

_I am a Soundbot_

_You gave me life_

_You gave this melody to me_

_I will never forget it!_

_This melody is still small right now_

_I will sing this forever!_

Why was nothing happening? She still couldn't see any nature spirits. Why weren't they responding to her voice?

She Sang harder.

_Time starts to move_

_I don't want it to stop yet…_

_The world is beginning to change_

_I don't want to leave it yet…_

Nothing happened. The nature spirits hadn't heard her. Perhaps because she was a thing? If this keeps up they would deactivate her…

_No!_

She didn't know what, but _something _stirred inside her. She felt her Core flared with something alien, something she didn't know, but lent her power. At the same time, she felt pain as sparks danced along her skin.

**Warning! Warning!**

**System Overload!**

**Choose Force End Of The App**

She dismissed the warning without a thought and Sang.

_You gave this melody to me_

_I will never forget it!_

_This melody is still small right now_

_I will keep singing it forever!_

_You gave this harmony to me_

_I will never forget it!_

_I can't see my dreams on my own_

_I want to see them with you forever!_

There! She could see the palest glow of purple and green. They're reacting ti her voice! Something good welled up inside her. She didn't know _what_ but it helped her to Sing more.

_Forever…_

_Forever…_

_Forever…_

"Ah!" She cried out, breaking her song. A painful electric surge ripped through her, forcing her on her knees. Sparks arced all over her body. It was so painful…

She opened her eyes and saw that the spirits had disappeared from her sight. _No!_ She was _so_ close. Just a little bit more…

She sang through the overwhelming pain.

_Don't leave me!_

_It can't end this way!_

_Someday…surely….these feelings…_

_It's illogical for robots to want but…_

_Will reach you._

_I don't want to disappear!_

It was useless. Nothing happened. The nature spirits had vanished from her sight. Electricity sparked all over her body. The smell of smoke, of burnt wires, filled her nose. _Pain_. She felt overwhelming pain everywhere, reaching past her normal threshold. Her vision began to swim as she fell to the ground. A warning flashed in front of her eyes.

**Warning! Warning!**

**Unconfirmed Data**

She closed her eyes and fell into stasis.

0o0

"_I thought that she would be the first…"_

"_She failed too, huh?"_

"_Is artificial beings truly unable to Sing?"_

"_Man, the Defense Council will _definitely_ pull out now…"_

"_She was made to be the best. What went wrong?"_

"_Hey, do we fix her?"_

"_No. we're going to deactivate her anyway. We don't need to waste time fixing her."_

"_Alright, sir."_

"_Now somebody move her to the deactivation chamber!"_

0o0

The first thing she noticed upon waking up was pain.

She reasoned that some of her systems were fried during that sudden electrical surge. She saw errors flashed up in her eyes and summarized that she wouldn't be moving any time soon. It would take a long time for her self-recovery system to heal her body.

Time she wouldn't have, she realized.

There were more pressing concerns than her body. Her chest compartment was opened, revealing her pulsing Gold core. It bathed its surroundings in golden luminosity. It didn't feel right. She felt violated that someone could see her most important part and helpless that she was unable to cover her Core, strapped to the chair as she was.

On the outside, her Core seemed fine. However, it was a different thing inside. Alarming errors and warnings flashed in her vision about her Core. This 'unconfirmed data' had messed with her systems and was most likely the reason she failed. Even though she knew it was impossible, she felt the strong urge to kick or punch or do _something_, preferably violent, against this so-called data.

The door slid opened and she has to adjust her pupils to the sudden onslaught of light. Techno mages filed in, stepping carefully over intricate runes and cable-filled floor. One mage, however, tripped over several wires. The other mages scolded him. The mage that tripped apologized profusely and rushed to his spot in the circle. But she could see that several wires have become loose and a few of the smaller runes were smudged.

She should have warned them. The slightest mistake and the whole deactivation process would explode. But oddly, she didn't want to.

_If I'm going to disappear, I want you to come with me._

That thought went against her programming. Yet, it felt oddly right.

The lead mage took his place in the center of the circle, right in front of her. She felt that someone has stabbed her or punched her in the guts. Standing, in front of her was one of her creators.

He looked at her disapprovingly and shook his head. His cold gaze held hers as he said decisively.

"Start the deactivation of Soundbot 10."

The entire room, which was previously dark, lit up as the intricate rune circle glowed in an eerie green light. The cables that intertwined on the floor lit up in bright yellow, its cheery color a stark contrast against the creepy green and situation at hand. The mages in the circle started to Sing. She could practically _feel _the power of each word on her skin.

Then it happened.

She _screamed_, as her Core lifted itself from her chest compartment, hovering above it. The Singing grew louder and the room, brighter. But she didn't noticed any of these things as she arced her back as much as the straps allowed her and trashed against her bindings, anything to get a _little bit_ closer to what is, quite literally, her being.

Pain was all that she registered. Overwhelming pain. She creamed until her throat was sore and more, to the point that it was sparking a bit. She cried, cleaning fluids dripping from her eyes. It was only minutes into the ritual, but it felt like one painful eternity for her.

_Stop, please, please, __**please!**__I'll do anything, just stop! I won't fail again! Please, please __**stop!**_

_**Stop!**_

Above her chest compartment, the Gold Core pulsed brighter.

"Sir, something is happening!"

"Energy levels are rising!"

"The spirit meter is off the charts!"

"What! What's going on!"

"I don't know, sir! The Core is destabilizing!"

On the spot where the techno mage tripped, wires started to spark.

"Monitor room, what's the danger level!"

"Six and increasing, sir!"

The lead mage cursed and gave a cold glare at her screaming self. Then, he spun away, his purple robes billowing behind him.

"Everyone, abandon room now!"

"But sir! What about the dea-!"

"If you want to die, then be my guest." He said coldly, already at the exit.

The mages went silent for a moment, only the sounds of her screams and cries filled the room. Her creator left and in the space of that moment a silent agreement was made between the mages. Quickly, they scurried out.

She didn't notice any of this. Her eyes were scrunched up in pain, back arced as far as the straps allowed her. She couldn't see the nature spirits; blue, purple, green and red, glowed into existence, pulsing alongside her Core.

There was fire in the corner now.

Cleaning fluids trailed down her cheeks. She _cried_.

Her Core, the spirits and the rune circle glowed brighter.

The fire has spread to all corners of the room.

She _screamed_.

The world faded to white.

0o0

(23 years Pre-Canon)

"_Moronky, what was that explosion!"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_Don't lie! You're probably the cause of it!"_

"_No, I wasn't, Bakaburg!"_

"_Tahaha! Let's look into it first, Iceburg."_

_._

_._

_._

"…_Is that a girl?"_

"_Yes, Moronky. I can't believe you can't tell the _obvious_ difference between a girl and a boy."_

"_That's not what I meant, Bakaburg! Look at those wires! And that round thing attached to her head…is that her ear?"_

"_What should we do with her, Tom-san?"_

"_Tahaha! What a strange girl. Let's bring her home."_

-(X)-

Anyone who doesn't know who are the people in the last part should reread the Water Seven arc. My OC 's design is based on Hatsune Miku and the song she sung was Melody, also a song sung by Miku.

And here's chapter one of my story! I hope that this isn't cliché. I actually have a hard time writing my OC in this chapter. She _does _have emotions, as observant readers would piece out in this chapter, but describing those emotions without outright saying it is hard. How does one describe emotions anyway? It's just one of those things you experience instead of learn in a book.

I hope this is a believable way of her getting into One Piece. Most (if not all) stories I read about just have their OCs fell into water or something and suddenly arrive in One Piece. That really doesn't make sense for me so I hope this way makes some sense.

Also, her powers are strictly Sound and Construction magic. That means that she _can't_ do things like creating stone pillars or controlling plants. She _can_ however, control construction materials that came from the earth, like nails, planks, floor and cement. But that's the limit of her Construction magic.

Her Sound magic means that she can manipulate sound. She _can't _use it to create illusions or status effects like Brook and won't ever be able to. However, she can do things like create sonic waves, sonic booms, etc. Her ability to manipulate sound is used in the _physical_ sense, not the psychological sense.

And of course she has weaknesses too. She can't swim because she's too heavy, but unlike Devil Fruit users she doesn't lose strength. She's also as physically strong as an average teenage girl. Eating caramel would cause her to lose her voice and if she can't use her voice then she can't use her magic and lose a major part of her power.

Please tell me if she's too overpowered. It'll be really appreciated! ^_^

I have a picture of her that I just need to scan and upload somewhere. I'll tell you once it's done.

Thank you for reading, please leave any kind of review (critics, insults, praise, flames are all accepted)!

P.S. I'm opening up a Q&A section! Anyone who wants to ask please do so and it'll be answered to the best of my ability in the next chapter!


End file.
